A New Adventure
by Bottlebutter
Summary: Robin has decided to take matters into her own hands when it comes to Zoro and Nami but a new mysterious pirate crew arrived just when her plan started will the gang be able to beat this new crew and overcome their obstacles or will Robin need a new plan. ( Disclaimer: i dont own One Piece never have never will) Zoro x Nami
1. Chapter 1

**A Zoro and Nami or ZoNa fanfic **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece ... probably never will.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Nami's p.o.v. ( after time skip)

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" Usopp asked. We were all standing or in Robin's and Luffy's case sitting in a somewhat circle outside.

"Well, we can continue through this course and follow the eternal pose, and die ... or we could head in our own direction." Zoro replied

We have been on the ship for a while now and haven't found the island the log pose was pointing at, we were running out of supplies.

"Luffy, what do you think we should do, I mean you are the captain." I said " Luffy? Luffy! Hey! Wake up you idiot!" I yelled and started pounding on his head with my fist. I could hear Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brooks, and Robin chuckling in the background.

" Ow, Nami what was that for?" He groaned rubbing his head.

There was a slight breeze and a small snap, I know that sound from anywhere. My bikini top had snapped. I pulled the closest person that was near me and hugged their chest.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Usopp asked.

"It's seems Ms. Navigator's top just flew off." Robin mused lifting her head from her book.

"WHAT!" yelled Chopper, Usopp, Luffy, Franky, Zoro, Brooks and Sanji who was coming down from the kitchen.

"Nami, my love! Why don't you cuddle in my arms?" Sanji's eyes turned heart shaped dancing around her.

"Hey, pervert can't you see her tops gone?" Said Zoro wrapping his arm around Nami's back and pulling her closer to him.

_This is so embarrassing, these tops aren't even suppose to be able to rip off. And now i'm stuck topless practically hugging Zoro!_

"Uh, where is my top? I need to use it to cover up to go change." I said looking up at Zoro who had been arguing with Sanji the entire time.

"Huh?" He looked down at me. "It flew away."

IT FLEW AWAY.

"Shit" I cursed under my breathe. Zoro's large arms were covering my sides so none of the others could see anything.

"Hold on" he muttered. Lifting his blue shirt slowly above his head while pulling me closer towards his chest.

I was holding him really tight and shoved me head into his chest so I didn't have to look at anyone. He wasn't wearing his shirt anymore which meant that he could feel my bare chest with his.

I started blushing and stayed completely frozen, shutting my eyes.

Then I felt something go over my head slowly, and felt one of my arms move up then it came back down to my side. This happened again with the other arm. Finally, I opened my eyes to see Zoro pulling down his shirt to my waist.

" T-Thanks" I stuttered taking a step back.

He looked at me then a smirk started to grow on his face. " Anytime."

He walked towards his room leaving me there. " Here, I got you another top" Robin said still in the same chair reading but this time everyone else was gone.

Turning around I walked up to her still a little flustered. " You should probably give his shirt back" She looked up from her book with an all-knowing smile on her face.

" Oh right, where is everybody else?'' It was bugging me how I didn't even hear them leave.

" Last I saw they were all heading towards the kitchen" This time she didn't bother lifting her head, it's when I knew the conversation was over.

Holding my top in my hand I went into Zoro's room without knocking. He looked up curious to why I was there.

" Uh, I'm here to return your shirt" I answered his unasked question. Confusion erupted his face, knitting his eyebrows.

"Your still wearing my shirt." He said still confused

I looked down and noticed he was right I was still wearing his blue shirt with mine in my hand. "Oh, I guess I forgot to change"

I was blushing, like tomato red blushing. " Turn around and don't you dare move" I commanded closing the door and also turning so my back was to Zoro's back.

I had slipped off the shirt and threw it at his head, but my top wouldn't clasp at the back. _Why? Usually I clasp it and put it on like a shirt. Why did I forget this time? Why?_ I was struggling my arms were bending awkwardly from not focusing and from being too embarrassed.

Suddenly, I felt two large hands on my skin and the familiar secure top.

" Here, keep it-it looked better on you anyways" he said passing his shirt I used.

I took it. "Thanks ... wait a second" he stopped at the doorway in a different shirt. " I TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN AROUND!''

He smiled "I never did" with that he took off. I yanked his shirt on just so another one of these situations didn't happen again and chased him.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.

" WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT BEFORE!" he replied

My face turned red " SHUT UP!" he was referring to earlier that day.

I stopped running and landed near Robin breathing heavily.

I spotted Zoro speaking with Robin. " You planned that didn't you?" he said to her

" Planned what?" she said not bothering to look at him.

" You planned everything, from Nami being topless to her changing in my room. Why?" He replied staying calm and composed as always.

_She did this. This humiliation and embarrassment. But Why?_

" We all had enough waiting on you two to finally realize your feelings, I was merely helping and observing the outcome."

_Feelings? Realize what feelings? What outcome? How is this confusion helping?_

The boat shook and on came a gang of unknown pirates.

* * *

**TaDa chapter one is done chapter two will come out sooner or later.**

**let the games begin.**

**key word: GAMES**

**Zoro: what are we playing Monopoly? **

**Me: No? Why would you ask that?**

**Nami: How come only me, Zoro, Robin, Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, . . . oh nevermind.**

**Luffy: Well on with the story!**

**Chopper: Do I get any lines? **

**Robin: is everyone going to comment before the next Chapter?**

**Usopp: Yes because I am Captain Usopp the greatest . . . **

**Franky: Super, super story.**

**Brooks: Now its time for a performance . . .**

**Sanji: Nami I'll save you my love!**

**Me: Stop or i'll kill you all off**

**All: Okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Again, i don't own One Piece and as far as i know i never will**

**I think it will always be in Nami's P.O.V unless stated so**

**With that being said ...**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Ahh run for your lives!" Usopp yelled running around in a circular motion.

Zoro, Luffy, Sanji and the rest of the crew were using their abilities to fight off the random pirates who somehow attacked us in the middle of nowhere. Well, everyone except me and Usopp. The difference being I went and hid with the perfect view of whats happening on the deck while Usopp is just being stupid.

"RAA LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Luffy yelled swinging his stretched rubber arm and aiming it at the pirates faces.

There was too many of them to count and more just kept coming and attacking them. Suddenly, I saw Chopper on the ground and that was it I officially snapped.

Getting out of my hiding spot I pulled my Clima Tact and in mad rage I started to attack.

Somehow the moment I'm in this battle the time stopped we were all frozen all except the pirates. I could move my eyes and see Luffy had his arm stretched behide him ready for a big blow. And Robin had her hands in that familiar pose when casting her body parts. Franky was in the middle of shooting the down but even his bullets were frozen in air.

Chopper was slowly getting up and Usopp had one leg in the air looking like he was about to run. Sanji looked as if he was about to spin like a ballerina and even Brooke was frozen in place with his soul out and about. Zoro too was frozen with the three swords in his possesion, but I noticed that his eyes too were darting around each of us.

One by one the pirates were taking our weapons and handcuffing Brook, Chopper, Luffy and Robin with the Sea Stone cuffs. Which meant that it was up to the rest of us to save everyone.

They started to take each of them into their ship, then taking Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and me.

The guy holding me looked at me disgusted, no doubt he's probably married or something. The others were already there I was the last one, roughly he pushed me into a room with the rest of my crew and a man at the front in a large royal-like throne.

I was pushed one more time, though I don't think it would do anything since I can't move . . .

. . .I was falling it was then that I knew the spell or power that was holding us down was broken.

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came and it wasn't because we were frozen again I knew that because I could hear Sanji and Luffy yelling, but it was because the soft warmth of a familiar body.

I opened my eyes to see Zoro still in the same position from when he was frozen except this time I was on his back and my arms around his neck.

Standing up quickly I noticed Robin with a smirk on her face. And suddenly everything before these pirates came back to me. Blushing a little bit I stepped back looking at Zoro standing up slowly.

_That's it from now on I might as well just avoid and ignore him just until this little situation and the following weeks after are gone._

"Did you all hear me?" said the little guy on the throne. Bringing me out of my thoughts.

"You will all be playing a fun game for one of your team members." Like what Foxy did? I wasn't sure, I blanked out at the first part he said.

"And that will be ... Nami!" he said. I stood there frozen wasn't he supposed to say who he wanted after the game? Maybe this is a different game then Foxy's endurance games.

"But being kind I will let you play on your team to win your freedom." he laughed menacingly.

"B-but we haven't agreed yet!" we all turned to Chopper. He was probably reliving that time with Foxy and his crew, scared out of his mind.

"If you don't agree I will take her AND another by force," he turned to Luffy " It's your choice Captain, you might lose two or just one, it's pretty simple if you ask me and if you choose just one then no fighting will even be involved"

"Captain, if I may suggest maybe it would be safer if we just foug..."Robin was cut off

"Lets do this, shorty!" Luffy said shaking with anger.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!" We all yelled, we except for Robin.

''What?" He said turning to look at us.

"It's a trick" -Franky

"He's probably worse than Foxy" -Chopper

"You idiot" -Usopp

"No! Nami swan I'll protect you" -Sanji

"Captain, I have to say you picked the wrong choice" -Robin

"Nami, may I see your panties one last time?" -Brook

"NO!" They all yelled. But I didn't bother I was just wondering why one specific person hasn't said anything about my chance of leaving the crew. Was Zoro seriously okay with me leaving? Why did I even care, he would probably be ten times happier if I was gone.

Dealing with me yelling at him, hitting him, always arguing with him and charging him on almost everything he does. I bet those threats about raising his debt finally took a toll on him.

_He's probably jumping for joy that if I leave his debt would be gone and he could have as much alcohol for himself without sharing with anybody._

"ENOUGH! With your captain agreeing, let the games begin." The little runt laid back in his throne with a hat on his lap.

"Here's how it works, each person will get a question if they tell the truth the go onto the second platform, if you lie you lose that is four platforms. The person who reaches me wins that round and can ask me any question they please but need to play again. There are nine rounds if Nami is the last person or not everyone can win once you lose and she stays with us. Understand?" He raised his eyebrows.

We all nodded.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

**Well, obviously Usopp will lose.**

**Any questions they should ask? Whos asking?**

**Nami: Why! Why me!**

**Me: Well, your the main character and an easy target.**

**Luffy: Hahaha that's true**

**Sanji: No, its not you idiot! Nami my love your perfect**

**Chopper: I just hope he's not like Foxy *shudders***

**Franky: This is going to be super fun.**

**Brook: did you change the spelling of my name**

**Robin: didn't this happen last time? **

**Me: No, last time I put Zoro in here**

**All: *turn looking for the green haired man***


End file.
